Best worst time ever
by Olego
Summary: Kevin is curious and Scotty is in the mood. But not for sex. Takes place: A couple of weeks after the wedding.


"Sweetie," Kevin places his hand on Scotty's neck. They're sitting on the couch, having ice cream in front of a bad movie "can I ask you a question?"

Scotty puts his spoon in the ice cream bucket, scooping up a big chunk.

"Sure."

"What's the worst sex you've ever had?" Kevin starts to massage Scotty's neck when he asks his question.

"What?" Scotty looks surprised and caught off guard. "Why?"

"Well, I'm just curious." Kevin smiles bright. "So I know what not to do."

Scotty laughs out loud. "Don't worry. You won't."

Kevin understands that there is a specific event on Scotty's mind, and raises his eye-brows, silently urging Scotty to explain further.

"Well…" Scotty starts with a soft laughter. "It's kind of embarrassing, even if I wasn't the one to…" He puts his spoon in the ice cream, and leaves it there. "It was with this guy…"

"Oh no. You did it with a dude?" Kevin says with sarcasm.

"Do you wanna hear the story?" Scotty asks teasingly.

"Sorry, hun. Go on." Kevin gently squeezes Scotty's neck, and moving his hand up in Scotty's hair, still gently massaging.

"We had been going out for a while, and it was going well." Scotty sees Kevin's jealous look. "It was three or four years ago." When Kevin looks more calm Scotty continues.

"We had slept together a few times, and it had been good. Not great, but definitely okay. This one time, it was at his place, we had dinner. A wonderful meatloaf with fresh sage and rosemary." Scotty smiles at the memory and adds the dish to his to-cook-within-a-near-future list.

He shakes his head to get back on track. Kevin is listening attentively.

"Okay, so we're in his bed, fooling around." Scotty wrinkles his nose. "Maybe even past fooling, actually. We're in the middle of _it_, and he stops in his movement, looks deep into my eyes…" Scotty can see that Kevin is waiting for the big finish.

"…and he says: Can you freeze meatloaf?"

Scotty picks up the spoon, takes a large chunk of ice cream and puts in his mouth. In the corner of his eye he can see Kevin processing the information, not knowing if it's okay to laugh. After a while of silence, Kevin can't hold it in and starts to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, hun…" he tries to apologize. Scotty smiles in reply.

"I'm over it. For a while there it kind of took away my confidence… and every bit of lust I felt for him. Needless to say, we never did it again after that."

Kevin is still laughing quietly when Scotty notices Kevin stroking his hair. His touch is gentle and rhythmic. Scotty nudges his head along with the stroke and then turning his head so that Kevin's hand ends up on his cheek instead. Their eyes meet and they lean in to kiss.

Kevin puts the ice cream bucket with two spoons in it on the small table in front of them. He returns to the kiss, starting to stroke Scotty's side.

They end up laying on the couch with Kevin on top, starting to pull at Scotty's shirt with the mission to remove it.

"Sweetie…" Scotty says between kisses. "… Kev, really, I'm not in the mood." Scotty deepens the kiss. They don't part until Kevin needs air.

"I can tell." The shirt is off, on the floor. Scotty didn't exactly fight Kevin when he pulled it over his head.

A few minutes later they're both stripped down to underwear, moving against each other. Scotty is reaching inside Kevin's tight underwear, making him exhale loudly. Kevin moans as Scotty with a deft hand makes him come. Scotty puts his dry hand on the back of Kevin's head, pulls him down and plants a wet kiss on his mouth.

Kevin's head lands on Scotty's shoulder, and Kevin's kisses his neck. Scotty can feel the suction that he knows will result in a hickey. Probably one that someone will notice and make fun of him for.

It takes Kevin a few minutes to regain his strength. When he gets up he leaves for the bathroom. He can hear Scotty getting dressed. A moment later he finds Scotty in the kitchen, flipping through a cookbook.

"Are you hungry?" Scotty asks him.

"Um… yeah…" Kevin is still in his post-coming mode, and is not able to focus on food.

"Then how about you put some cloths on…" Scotty pulls Kevin closer and kisses him. "and I get started here."

"Fine. What are we having?" Kevin agrees and steals another kiss.

"I'm in such a mood for meatloaf." Scotty answers and pulls away.

Kevin looks at his husband, stunned.

"Thank you, honey."

"Don't mention it babe." Scotty says with a big smile as he sweeps by on his way to the fridge. "Now go." Scotty gently slaps Kevin's butt when he walks past him, sending him on his way.


End file.
